wardensvigilfandomcom-20200214-history
Penelope Bridge
Character Profile Bridge's profile is located here. Changes to Profile *Commissioned by Nathaniel Howe for the trip to Highever, Bridge now possesses a full suit of silverite armor. She does not often wear it, unless the occasion permits. *During the attack on Fiona and Nathaniel in Highever, Bridge's left cheek was grazed by an arrow. Fiona and Guardsman Shippard were injured far worse than she was and as such, Bridge declined the offer of healing from Anders. The wound has since left a small but noticable scar on her cheek. *On 1 Bloomingtide (Dragon 32) Nathaniel Howe appointed Bridge as acting guard captain upon the resignation of Captain Brunsley. *On 14 Firstfall (Dragon 33) Bridge married Brendan Shippard. She is now Penelope Shippard. Relationships with Other Characters *'Nathaniel Howe': Bridge retains a healthy amount of respect for the Warden Commander and feels that, as a whole, the guardsmen spend entirely too much time talking about his personal life. As far as she is concerned, Nathaniel is a good leader who does his job. Her recent promotion left Bridge with some questions as to Nathaniel's motivations, but she keeps them to herself. *'Brendan Shippard': After a somewhat rocky start to their relationship, Brendan is the only friend Bridge really has. They share a disdain for gossip, though are not exactly innocent of discussing the lives of others when they sit diown for dinner together. More recently, after an extended friendship they have come to the realization that they have feelings for each other that surpass friendly. Having agreed to explore that, Bridge is hesitant to discuss the situation with anyone else. They are now married. *'Kahrin Quirke': With Quirke's insitance on asserting heself into Bridge's life, the latter is forced to admit she doesn't entirely hate the small woman's company. *'Fiagai': Bridge still does not remember his name. Random Facts *Bridge is terrible at remembering people's names, typically needing to be introduced several times before it will stick. *During the trip to Highever in Cloudreach (Dragon 32), it was determined that Bridge suffers from terrible seasickness. *Bridge's birthday is 12 Kingsway Threads Past Threads *Dragon 28: Afternoon in the Market Dragon 32 Drakonis *26: Changing of the Guard *26: Table For Two *29: Drills at Dawn Cloudreach *3: Outside Opinions *6: Practice Makes Perfect *11: A Night on the Town *16: The Last One Standing *16: Shot Through the Heart *19: Spilling Guts *19-25: Seven Dinners *21: Three of Swords *26: Voluntary Recruitment Bloomingtide *1: Horizons *1: Stewing it Over *2: Moving Day *4: Sticks and Stones *8: When This Whole World Gets Too Crazy *9: Testing One's Meta *11: Requisitions *15: I Think I'm Ready Now *19: Wish I Could Shut My Playboy Mouth *24: All My Foolish Pride Justinian *2: Guess Who's Coming to Dinner *13: Everything's Changed, We Never Knew *13: An Uncomfortable Necessity *16: Ladylike Behaviour Solace *11: Army of Darkness *12: War Stories Dragon 33 Solace *27: Anyone Else But You August *14: Never Want to Play The Same Old Part Kingsway *3: The Merry Penny *7: Whether You're High Or Low *22:Material Girls *22: Don't Pretend You're Sorry *26: Always The Watchful Ones Harvestmere *5: Thieves Like Us (In Progress) *10: To Hear Those Three Words (In Progress) Category:Inactive Characters